Corn (Farming Simulator 17)
Corn (or "Maize") is one of the different types of Crops in Farming Simulator 17. Although Corn can be harvested normally like any other crop, its total price is the lowest of any crop '''Corn '''is a special type of crop, that is not normally planted for regular harvesting purposes, but rather for the production of massive quantities of Chaff. Corn can only be planted, grown and harvested using specialty equipment, most of which is not available immediately at game-start - particularly unique Harvesting Headers, different from those used to harvest the principle crops (Wheat, Barley and Canola). Corn is planted using specialized Sowing Machines. Though the most basic one (which is already available on starting a new game) can plant all sorts of crops, including corn, more advanced Sowing Machines cannot plant the principle crops - only Corn and Sugar Beet. As with all other crops, Corn can only be sowed on a field that has been prepared by a Cultivator or Plow. There is no Corn Sowing Machine that can cultivate while sowing, so it is always necessary to cultivate the field separately first. After four growing phases (about 21 hours of in-game time, at the "Fast" growing speed setting), Corn is ready to harvest. Harvest must be done with a special Corn Header, as there are no headers that can harvest both Corn and other kinds of crops. Each Harvester in the game has a Corn Header available for it, with varying widths. Most Corn Headers are narrower than other kinds of headers, meaning that the Corn Harvest usually takes a little longer. Unlike other crops, Corn is particularly suitable for Chaffing. This is done with a completely different device to the normal Harvesters, called a Chaffing Harvester. This type of Harvester shreds the entire Corn, and must continuously dump it into an external holding tank (a Tipper). The resulting Chaff is then used in the production of Silage - a very valuable material that can be sold directly or used in Cow feed. However, it is to be noted that if turned into chaff, corn can be harvested during its last green growth state. This makes the growth cycle from sowing to chaffing considerably shorter, but the chaff yield from the field will also be slightly smaller (by about 1%). As with all other crops, a Corn field can be Fertilized in order to double its yield. Harvested Corn can be stored in Tipper Trailers or offloaded into the Silo at the farm. It can be sold in a variety of locations on each map, for a variable price that depends on current market forces. Corn is normally the least lucrative type of crop, fetching less than 70% the price of an equal amount of Wheat, per hectare. Chaffed Corn can also be stored in Tippers, but cannot be sold directly. It is instead dumped into Fermentation Bunkers at either the Biogas Plant or the Cow Pasture, and then processed into Silage. That Silage, however, is extremely valuable, making Chaffed Corn the most valuable type of crop. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Crops